He's not so Bad
by Kiitton
Summary: What happens after Vegeta catches Bulma in an emabarassing situation? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Peeps! This is my 2nd attempt at a B/V get together. I have another story up here somewhere but I forgot the name of it! It was a long time ago! So you can search for it by author if you wanna read it! Hope you like my new one! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vegeta sat Impatiently in the kitchen waiting for Bulma to finally come down and make his breakfast. ' What was taking the onna so long? '. Vegeta decided to investigate.  
  
Bulma pounced happily around her room. Music playing loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. She was wearing tight shorts and a sports bra. Her silky, straight, hair was in a ponytail. White sneakers were on her feet. Small, teal, 2-pound weights were in her hands. She usually did her workout in the late night, when no one else was around. She hated people seeing her workout. There was something different this morning though. She felt energetic, happy, not a care in the world.  
  
Vegeta walked up the stairs and traveled down the long hallway until he reached Bulma's room. He could hear a faint noise and sense a small ki. What was she doing in there? She couldn't be having sex. She broke up with Yamjerk weeks ago. What could have her worked-up enough for her ki to be present. Vegeta stood for a moment, pondering whether or not he should just walk in or knock first. He chose to just walk in. All Vegeta could do was stare at the site. Bulma was standing with her back to him throwing her fists forward and backwards with the small weights, almost as if she was fighting someone. He found this amusing and decided to watch until she realized he was there. He watched for several minutes when Bulma finally decided to end her workout session. She placed her weights to the floor and turned off the radio, still not noticing Vegeta standing in her doorway. Vegeta was about to speak, but decided to keep quiet when the show started to get better. Bulma started to take off her clothes. Her back still to Vegeta. She was fully naked when she finally saw Vegeta in the doorway. Her jaw almost hit the floor when she turned to see him. She didn't even try to cover herself up. She was too stunned. Vegeta smirked at her. ' Nice show onna.' He started walking towards her. Bulma just remained still. He started to walk a circle around her but stopped when he was behind her. ' Those punches of yours will be much more effective if you do it like this.' He grabbed her arms and straighten her wrists, squeezing her hands tightly shut. ' Don't use just your arms, put your whole body into it. ' He gently pulled Bulma's right arm back and launched it forward taking her whole body with his. Bulma was about to speak when reality hit her. She was standing naked with Vegeta behind her. She snapped out of her daze and darted for her bathroom. Vegeta chuckled quietly to himself and sat on her bed.  
  
'What just happened?!' 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I honestly thought no one would like it! Well here is chapter 2..hope it keeps you interested!  
  
Oh yea I forgot this last time...DISCLAIMER!: I do not in any way shape or form own dragonball/z/gt. So don't sue me! ^_^  
  
'What just happened?!' Bulma asked herself quietly. She thought it over in her head. ' That jerk!' He had no right!' Bulma grabbed her pink fuzzy robe off the back of her bathroom door and went to go find Vegeta. She didn't have to look to far. Vegeta sat on her bed smirking at her angry figure standing in the bathroom doorway. Bulma opened her mouth to start her verbal sparring session, but didn't speak seeing as how Vegeta beat her to it. ' You have quite a body, onna.' Did she just hear right? Did Vegeta actually compliment her? This was an unexpected turn. Her angry face suddenly turned soft and a small smile crept upon her face. Vegeta smirked at her (he was trying to smile) and left her room. Bulma just stood there. How could she yell at him with a comment like that? Sure he was an arrogant, pushy, demanding jerk but that didn't mean she couldn't like him. 'Wait! Like him? What am I thinking?!' Bulma stormed out of her room in search of Vegeta, her angry look plastered to her face yet again.  
  
'You arrogant bastard! What makes you think you can just do something like that and leave as if there is nothing wrong?!' Bulma was now storming across the kitchen towards a stunned Vegeta who stood holding the refrigerator door open. ' How dare that woman talk to me like that! I just complimented her! She should be honored!' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Shut up onna and get cooking!' Not a wise choice of words on Vegeta's part. As soon as he said this and small hand wailed him across the face. Bulma backed away from him shocked at herself. 'I'm in trouble' thought Bulma. Although Vegeta was rather peeved off, he kept calm. Lucky for Bulma he would never hit a woman. Bulma just stared at Vegeta as if waiting for him to hit her back. Vegeta could sense her fear. 'You can relax onna, I would never hit a woman.' Bulma stuck her nose in the air, her fear apparently gone. 'I'm still mad at you. You had no right to touch me like that, nor did you have the right to just walk into my room without permission!' 'I don't need permission, Bulma.' 'Did he say Bulma? He actually used my name? This is getting weird.' Bulma looked up to see Vegeta coming towards her slowly, his trademark smirk across his face. She smiled a sloppy smile. 'What is going on? Am I falling for him?' For once this didn't strike Bulma as a bad thing. She dumped Yamcha weeks ago. She was now a free woman. Besides Vegeta was definantly not a bad looking guy. What could it hurt? Her thoughts were broken as she felt strong arms around her waist. She looked up into Vegeta's onyx eyes. She could actually see feeling in them. She gently closed her eyes as Vegeta tilted his head foward and kissed her full on the lips. Bulma moaned. Nothing ever felt so right to her. Vegeta broke the kiss and caressed her cheek before turning to leave for the GR. (gravity room) Bulma remained still, smiling . 'Make me food, onna.' 'So much for sweet and romantic' Bulma thought to herself smiling. 'Guess I better make him some food before his mood returns completely.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Bulma stood on her balcony, staring at the starry night sky. Her thoughts were running in a wicked motion through her head. Why had she kissed Vegeta this morning? Did she love him or was she just trying to get over Yamcha? Her own question answered her. She hated Yamcha. She knew her love for Vegeta was real. It had felt so right when he kissed her. Of course things went back to normal for the rest of the day but that was just how Vegeta was. She was lucky for him to be so open with her. She wondered if she could actually have a relationship with Vegeta. Would he allow it? She didn't know but she was determined to find out. ' It's so beautiful ' she sighed as she stared out at the city skyline. Lights sparkling, giving it a gorgeous glow.  
  
Bulma found it best to go to bed. She was tired and needed to get up early to make sure breakfast was ready for his majesty. She hated giving in so easily, but it was the only way to find out exactly how close and how open Vegeta would be with her. She wanted to be his. Her only worry was Vegeta not wanting her. Did he act like that out of lust or did he really want to kiss her? Bulma's thoughts continued to drift off with her as she fell asleep.  
  
As she planned, Bulma was up bright and early cooking breakfast for Vegeta. She was up before him, which was odd. Vegeta was always the first one up. ' 4 am and I'm cooking! Vegeta better appreciate this!' Bulma thought to herself. By the time she was done there was enough food to feed an army of saiyans. It only took her an hour, which was pretty good considering the amount. Bulma sat at that the table relaxing and waiting the royal pain in the ass to come stomping down. Speak of the devil. Vegeta came down the stairs screaming. 'Woman wake up, I'm hungry' He stopped as he saw all the food and a tired Bulma sitting at the table. 'I demand to know what you are doing up so early!' He almost hollered at Bulma. ' Jeez! Sorry if I was trying to be nice!' she hollered back. Vegeta just humphed and sat at the table, eating most of the food in a matter of minutes. He left small amount of eggs and 2 pieces of toast off to the side. Bulma knew it was for her. Vegeta finished off some orange juice and started to walk out of the kitchen. Bulma stopped him. ' Vegeta, um.that kiss yesterday morning, uh...did it mean anything, or were you just..' Bulma was cut off by Vegeta's lips over hers. 'Does that answer you, Bulma?' With that said he turned and walked outside to start his days training. Bulma sat down and smiled. He was in love with her. She couldn't believe it! She was able to tell so much from his kiss. She knew there would actually be a relationship between them. It would just be in Vegeta's way, which was OK with her. As long as he was hers.  
  
Bulma stood at her balcony staring at the starry night sky yet again. The rest of the day went pretty good. She had learned more about Vegeta. He seemed to only show her affection when no one else was around, which did explain a lot. At lunch he didn't say anything to her nor did he at dinner. Both of Bulma's parents were present at both meals. She started to wonder if Vegeta would ever show any affection to her in front of anyone. It was alright if he didn't but she still kinda hoped he would. 'Oh well in time' Bulma whispered to herself. 'ahhhhhhh!' Bulma shouted as strong arms slid around her and pulled her from behind. Her screams were muffled by a gloved hand. 'Oh well what , onna?' Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma calmed down when she realized who it was. Vegeta took his hand away. Bulma slapped him lightly on the arm. 'You scared the hell out of me!' Vegeta chuckled quietly. 'Nothing' Bulma replied. Vegeta left it at that. 'So what are doing here?' Bulma asked. 'I came to talk to you.' A look of confusion flashed on Bulma's face but quickly vanished and was replaced with a look of curiosity. 'What would you like to talk about?' ' Us' was his simple reply. ' Bulma, I'm going to ask you this only once, so listen to me.' Bulma turned in his arms and stared into his onyx eyes. ' Would you be my mate? If you say yes, you are mine forever there is no turning back ever.' Bulma smiled tears welling up in her eyes. ' Yes, Vegeta' Vegeta bent down and kissed her passionately. With one quick motion Bulma was off her feet and laying on her bed within seconds. Vegeta crawled on top of her, kissing her everywhere. Bulma giggled. 'I love you Bulma.' Bulma smiled at him. ' I love you too Vegeta.'  
  
Sorry this chapter was short like the other ones. I just don't like writing long chapters I guess! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and people who read this. Thanks! More to come so check back! ^-^ ~Arlene~ 


End file.
